It has become increasingly important to stream large amounts of data in a fault-tolerant, cryptographically-secure manner and to enable redistribution of tasks being performed by a plurality of servers among the plurality of servers, particularly to address situations in which one or more of the plurality of servers fail. Conventional technology is unable to meet the demands for such technology for a variety of reasons, which include complications arising from network topology or directionality and an inability to scale existing systems. Conventional technology includes peer-to-peer transfer technology, which involves distributing and sharing digital documents and computer files using a decentralized, distributed network architecture. Although conventional peer-to-peer transfer technology is operable to transfer data across a network in a secure manner, such technology can only accommodate authenticated data and cannot accommodate encrypted data if the data is broadcast, e.g., sent to a large number of users. This shortcoming essentially renders such conventional peer-to-peer transfer technology no more efficient, and often less efficient, than other transfer technology in terms of traffic and reliability. As such, all data sent via a network using such conventional peer-to-peer transfer technology is available for viewing by all peer subsets associated with the network. Thus, a user who wishes to transfer data while maintaining its confidential nature cannot use conventional peer-to-peer transfer technology.
Thus, there exists a need for system and method to stream large amounts of data in a fault-tolerant manner, at a large scale, and in a cryptographically-secure environment.